Forbidden Love
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Mina Winchester has loved Crowley from the moment she first laid eyes upon him. Crowley has loved Mina from the beginning, too. When Crowley gains some humanity and realizes he loves her, with Mina's confession, their romance begins. What will they do if her brothers find out? And what will Crowley do to keep Mina out of the world of hunting?


It was so wrong. I knew that. I was a Winchester. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with a demon, but that's exactly what was happening. I had always been attracted to Crowley. From the first moment I laid eyes upon him. That snarky attitude, that cheekiness. I loved it. I loved him.

It killed me. It killed me seeing him strapped down screaming about how he deserved to be loved. Thing was I couldn't say a word. If Sam knew, if Dean knew…I don't even want to know. I had excused myself that night from the church, blaming it on a headache. I excused myself to the Impala for a "nap". Really, it was just a big cry.

Weeks later, after the angels fell, and we returned to the bunker, I was home alone. I got tempted. Crowley was in the basement, the dungeon if you will. I knew I wasn't exactly supposed to go down there, but I needed company, and Crowley was just the company I needed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Crowley said as I walked in and switched the light on. "Little Winchester, come to set me free?"

"You wish," I said with a smug laugh. "I was bored, I needed someone to talk to."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing for you that your dumb brothers have me tied up down here. What can I do for you, love? I'm at your service."

"I've been thinking," I said honestly, "a lot. I've been thinking about someone in particular, actually. Anyways, I think I'm in love with someone."

"Oh really?" he asked, a tone in his voice I couldn't recognize.

"Yeah, but the thing is it's kind of a forbidden love," I said, again, honestly.

"Do tell, love," he said, his interest, obviously, sparked.

"Yeah, my brothers would probably murder me if they knew," I said.

"Anyone I may know?" he asked. I froze. I never intended to confess my love to him. And, yet, I wanted to.

"Like it matters," I said, shrugging it off.

"Sure it does," he said with a smile.

"Crowley do you remember the things you said the night Sam was giving you his blood?" I asked as I took a seat on the table in front of him.

"What are you getting at Mina?" Crowley asked me.

"I know you probably don't want to remember, much less have me remember. But you do remember right?" I said.

Crowley wouldn't look at me anymore, he stared at anything but me. "Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"Put two and two together Crowley," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Crowley let out a sharp gasp and looked up at me and into my eyes. "Are you just being cruel, or are you being honest with me?" he asked.

"You know I've never been one to lie to you," I said honestly. "I've never been able to."

"You…you love me?" he asked, a smile breaking out on his face.

I stared at the floor, then bravely looked into his eyes. "Yes, Crowley. I do."

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words?" Crowley said to me. "Do you know how long I've dreamt of you saying that to me?"

"You love me too?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Mina, never in my life have I ever wanted someone so much. Even before Sam did what he did to me, I wanted you. I would never admit to myself that it was love, but I know that now it is."

"My brothers are going to kill me," I said. I, then, leaned down and brought my lips to Crowley's. The kiss was magical to say the least.

"You couldn't let me out of here for a little while, could you?" Crowley asked as we broke apart.

"You know I can't," I said sadly.

"There's so many things I would love to do to you right now," he said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"So you think you can tempt your way out of that chair?" I asked, brow raised.

"It was a nice try," he said with a wink. "But, oh, the things I've dreamed of doing to you."

I smiled a tempting smile. "Well, you know we could still make some of those dreams come true, even with you all tied up in that chair."

"Oh my little temptress. Bring. It. On." Crowley said before our lips crashed together again.

This kiss was needy, full of lust. Years of sexual frustration was built up and ready to be set free. I stripped off my tee shirt and kicked my pants across the room. Next off came Crowley's pants and boxers. My eyes grew big when I saw his very large member. The deal Crowley was infamous for was astounding.

"Like what you see, love?" Crowley asked lustfully.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said back as I got in his lap and slowly slid down on his hard member.

I let myself adjust to his amazing size before I started moving slowly. Crowley let out a pleasure-filled sigh when I did. I rode Crowley slowly for as long as I could. Eventually, I couldn't take the teasing any longer. I picked up the pace and Crowley tried his best to help make it hard and fast.

I, eventually, started building up to my climax as I moaned out Crowley's name like a prayer as he did mine. "Crowley, I'm gonna cum," I said breathlessly.

"Me too Mina," he breathed. "Come for me love." I gave in to everything and let go. I came hard.

I rode out my climax with my head buried in the crook of Crowley's neck. We were both breathing hard. He was the first one to say something.

"Wow, that was amazing," he breathed.

"It was," I said with an impressed tone to my voice. "Although it wasn't exactly how I pictured our first time."

"When I get out of here, I promise I'll live up to expectations. I hate that I can't even hold you," Crowley said with a frown.

"I know, it sucks, but I can't let you out and I am so sorry for that," I said to him.

"It's okay, love," Crowley said with a smile. "You'll make it up to me."

"I will," I nodded with a smile on my face. "That's a promise."

My phone that I had brought down with me started ringing. I sighed and looked at it. It was Dean. With a sigh I answered it.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" I said, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, we're on the way. I was going to bring you something to eat if you were hungry," Dean replied.

"Oh, yeah, a bacon cheeseburger would be nice," I said to him. "You know how I like it."

"Sure thing, sis," Dean said. "See you soon."

"Of course," I said, "See you then." I turned and looked at Crowley sadly. "Well, shit," I said to him. "I should probably help you get your pants back on."

Crowley laughed, "I'd appreciate it my love." I smiled and helped Crowley pull his pants back on. Then, I, myself, put my clothes back on.

"I'll see you soon," I said as I gave Crowley a passionate kiss.

"I'm holding you to that, my love," Crowley said with a smile as he kissed me one last time. With a sigh I left the dungeon and turned the lights off. I went upstairs and cleaned up, taking a quick shower and putting on some fresh clothes.

I waited for my brothers to return while I sat in my room watching Vampire Diaries reruns on my laptop (what I was doing before I went to see Crowley). When Dean and Sam came in I was lounging around in bed watching the show.

"Didn't get too bored did you?" Dean asked with a chuckle as he looked at me and threw a bag of food my way.

"Shut up," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know I get bored when I'm here alone."

"I know, I know, and next time we better take you with us. Blah, blah, blah." Dean said, rolling his eyes at me dismissively.

"One of these days she's going to get up from there and kick your ass Dean," Sam said with a laugh as he looked between my oldest brother and me.

"Damn right I am," I said. "You're lucky I'm hungry."

I bickered on with Dean for a little while longer as I ate and me and the boys went and started looking for our next case. I kept praying for a vampire hunt somewhere because I was dying for a hunt they'd actually let me go on.

I hadn't been on a hunt in a while. A few hunts back I got my arm broken and the boys kept me off from hunting. Which meant I got left home at the bunker with nothing but my thoughts, the TV, and my laptop and internet to keep me company. It sucked. It sucked ass.

The boys stayed home for a few days before they were off on another hunt. Once again, I was stuck at home alone with Crowley. As soon as the boys were out of dodge I found myself wandering down to the basement dungeon to see him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Crowley said to me as I entered the room.

"Hey, you," I said to him with a smile as I sat on the table in front of him.

"You look particularly beautiful today," Crowley said to me with a smile as I crossed my legs.

"I may or may not have prettied myself up for you," I said with a casual shrug as I looked down at him.

"You're beautiful with and without makeup. You shouldn't feel like you have to put it on just for little ol' me," Crowley said with a smile.

"It makes me feel better, though," I said, again, with a shrug.

"Still, my love, you don't need it," he said, then he patted his lap and motioned for me to come sit. I obeyed and went and sat down in his lap. As I did he started peppering me with kisses, showering me with his love.

"I hate that we have to hide from my brothers," I said with a frown as Crowley brought his hands up and brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"I know," he frowned too. "But do you really think we can hide this forever Mina?"

I sighed, "They'll find out one day. I just know it. They're going to kill me."

"I'll kill them," Crowley said, "If they say anything, do anything to hurt you, to make you feel bad about how you feel about me. I'm sorry, I know you love them, but I will."

"My king, so protective over me," I said with a smile as I brought my lips to his.

"How can I not my love, my queen, I love you. Don't I?" he said with a smile.

"I…I love you too," I said, blown away with the words that had just come out of Crowley's mouth.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said with an all-knowing grin.

"Yes, it is," I said honestly. "Look at what you are, who you are."

"Can I tell you something, though?" he asked shyly.

"Of course," I nodded.

"Mina, I loved you before a single drop of your brother's blood was injected into my veins. You must know that," he said to me as he peppered me with kisses again.

"You were always so flirty, I always took it for you being you. I never chalked it up for you actually caring about me, I said.

"Mina I fell for you the first moment I laid eyes on you," Crowley said to me as he looked me in my eyes.

"I bet you hated it when I had a boyfriend," I said to him with a giggle.

"Thought about murdering every single one of them," Crowley said with a smug smile. "But I could never imagine doing anything to hurt you. I'm a selfish man, but in those moments, for you, I couldn't be."

"I bet there's moments when you have been selfish when it comes to me, though," I said with a smile.

"Oh yes, like now. I know what risk it is with your brothers and all, but I can't help myself."

"I won't let them lay a single finger on you," I said to him. "They will have to accept it whenever they do find out. I'll make them."

"I love it when you stand up to those big bafoons," Crowley said with a smile.

I laughed, "I always get my way. Except when it comes to hunting. They treat me like I'm a big baby."

"They're just looking out for you, love," Crowley said lovingly as he stroked my cheek. "I don't want you out there hunting either. Do you know how much it took for me not to kill them when you got hurt a few months ago?"

"That's why you were so pissy around us at those times," I said dumbfounded.

"Yes," he nodded. "Those two jackasses screwed around and could've very well have gotten you killed."

"You don't want me hunting at all, do you? Not even vampires," I said.

"No I don't," he said, shaking his head. "I know you're a big girl and all and you think you can handle yourself."

"But it's dangerous," I said finishing his sentence. "Not like I haven't heard it a million times before. It's not fair. I like killing monsters, vampires especially."

"I know you do, love, but I don't want to lose you," Crowley said as he kissed the place on my cheek he was stroking.

I sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "What would it take to get you out of hunting?"

"What? Trying to bribe me with a deal to quit hunting. Seriously?" I squeaked.

"Hey, I'm being serious," he said. "Come on, love, what would it take?"

"What would this deal pertain to exactly? Because I know you. You want a deal."

He smiled a smug smile and said, "You get whatever I can give you and you promise me that you will quit hunting completely, maybe even moving out of here. Not going on any hunt, even to stay at the hotel. No hunts at all, not even vampires."

"So I give up hunting and you give me what my heart desires, no taking of my soul?" I asked with raised brow.

"Exactly," he said, a grin on his face.

"I don't know, I really like hunting," I said, my voice distant.

"You know that Ferrari you wanted, or that Lamborghini. You could have it, both of them."

"Cars? Eh, that's not enough for me," I said, shrugging him off.

"A house? A nice house or apartment or something. A whole new wardrobe? You could go on a shopping spree, spend a few million, I don't care."

"Would you live with me?" I asked.

"If you'd like," he said, an encouraging smile on his face.

"So, you'll buy me two cars, a house, and buy me anything I want with no spending limit?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. It sounded really good to me, but giving up hunting? Me? A Winchester just give it all up for nice things?

"You could have the life you've always wanted," Crowley said.

"I have one more condition," I said. There was a stipulation to this deal that I wanted more than anything. One only Crowley could give.

"Anything, my love," Crowley said.

"You have to marry me," I said lowly, not confident enough to say it at full volume.

"Deal," Crowley said quickly with a smile.

"Seriously?" my voice squeaked.

"Seriously, love," he said back encouragingly.

"Then I guess we do have a deal," I said with finality.

"Only one last thing," Crowley said.

"Seal it with a kiss," I finished.

"Yes," Crowley said as I brought my lips crashing down against his. We sealed the deal. It felt weird knowing it was all over. "Of course we can't fully complete the deal until I'm out of these chains."

"Soon," I said. "I'll make sure you're gotten out of here soon."

"Yes, then I will hold up my end of the deal, but don't think just because a contract isn't drawn up that you're allowed to go off hunting. You sealed that deal, my love. Your hunting is over."

"I got it," I said with a smile. "I can't wait for you to get out of here."

"Neither can I, our celebration will be fantastic," he said cheekily.

"We can start a little of that celebrating now, you know," I said, a cheeky smile on my face.

"We can," he purred.

I stood up and took my clothes off, leaving my underwear on. I took off Crowley's clothes next. Then I sat back down in his lap. He ordered me to take off my bra, and he began sucking and gently biting on my nipples. He then brought his mouth back up on my neck and sucked and bit on it, leaving marks that I would have to hide when my brothers got home.

I peeled my panties off and slowly sunk down on his hard member. I started with this steady, hard pace as Crowley and I made love. Crowley was chanting my name, as I was his. He, soon, started thrusting up, meeting me thrust for thrust. I, soon, was quickly coming close to climax. I gripped onto Crowley as if my life depended on it as I bounced up and down on his hard dick.

"You coming darling?" Crowley asked right before I let go.

"Yes!" I moaned out. "Fuck! Crowley!"

"Yes, that's it Mina," Crowley said as I felt his seed shoot in to me over and over again.

I rode out my climax with my head buried in the crook of Crowley's neck once again. I was breathing heavy. He just peppered me with kisses while I spent a few more moments in bliss.

"Mina, I love you," Crowley said as he pulled my face up to look at his.

"I love you too Crowley," I said with a smile as I kissed him sweetly.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up," I said to him, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, my love," Crowley said. I gathered my clothes up off the floor, and I went to the closest bathroom and cleaned myself off. Then , I got dressed and took a rag with me to clean Crowley off too seeing as the cuffs warded him off from using his magic.

I finished up and helped Crowley get back dressed. Then I sat back in his lap and rested my back against him, putting my head on his shoulder. I started thinking about the deal I just made. And I became amazed with it all.

"Wow," I said after many moments of comfortable silence.

"What?" Crowley asked curiously.

"I'm engaged," I said in shock.

"I am too," he said, too, in shock.

"This is astounding," I said in wonder.

"It is," he agreed.


End file.
